utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kuri~n
|Obraz = Kuri~n.png |Podpis obrazu = w coverze kolaboracyjnym Yoshiwara Lament |Tytuł1 = Płeć |Zawartość1 = Kobieta |Tytuł2 = Miejsce zamieszkania |Zawartość2 = Filipiny |Tytuł3 = Wiek |Zawartość3 = 17 |Tytuł4 = Status |Zawartość4= Aktywna |Tytuł5 = Lata działalności |Zawartość5 = 2010- do dziś |Tytuł6 = Konto na YouTube |Zawartość6 = xCleanlyKurin |Tytuł7 = Partnerzy kolaboracyjni |Zawartość7 = кran, Rin-Harmony, Яin, Birabira, DANNY, Kenta, mong }} kuri~n jest Filipińską YouTube-Singer z bogatym i czystym głosem w średnich oktawach, ale potrafi osiągnąć wysokie oktawy. Jej pierwszym coverem był BPM, który ma ok. 1,4 tyś. wyświetleń, a jej najpopularniejszym coverem - Rolling Girl. Ma ok. 44 tyś. wyświetleń. Lista scoverowanych piosenek feat. Cirno, Zephyria, Sagara Yoru, Ciel*, RAI, Ichiki, Xyz, Kuri~n, Luke, Kino, Naichi i Noki (2010.03.31) # “Electric Love" (2010.05.27) # “Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.06.14) # “Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Heat) -Short ver.-(2010.06.17) # "Koi wa Roshin Yuukai" -remix- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.09.15) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.10) # "Secret glow" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.01.11) # "Gossip" feat. insertnamehere (2012.01.23) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. insertnamehere (2012.02.25) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.03.23) # "World's End・Dancehall" feat. insertnamehere (2012.03.27) # “Lion" feat. kuri~n i Birabira (2012.06.30) # “Campanella" (2010.07.10) # “Rolling Girl" -Short English rock ver.- (2010.07.21) # “Nostalogic" -Radio edit- (2010.07.29) # “Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" -Short ver.- (2010.08.28) # “Your Highness ☆ My Princess" (2010.09.20) # “Aimo ~ Tori no hito" (2010.11.13) # “HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2011.01.22) # “Tsugai Kogarashi" (A Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. kuri~n i Rin-Harmony (2011.02.27) # “Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) -TV size ver.- (2011.03.12) # “Rasen, Arui wa Seinaru Yokubou" feat. kuri~n i Яin (2011.08.11) # “You and Your Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.03) # “Need You Now" -Short ver.- feat. kuri~n i Kenta (2011.09.11) # "Secret Base" -10 years after ver.- feat. Annie, Apol, CaramellCher, Chiika, Crescence, Danny, hartless, Haru, Haruru, Iggy, Justin, Kuri~n, Maiyi, Mango, miiZu, Natsuu, Onion, Rena, Ritz, ¤Fyre, Roka, Ryuu, shiki, Shu, Suba, suroy i Xephy (2011.09.29) # “Senbonzakura" -Short ver.- (2011.10.07) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, ¤Fyre, Miku-tan, KoKo, Kuri~n i sweetpoffin (2011.10.23) # “Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -duet ready- (2011.10.24) # “SWEET DROPS" -Band ver.- (2011.11.03) # “iNSaNiTY" feat. kuri~n i DANNY (2011.11.27) # “Sayoko" (2011.12.15) # “Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.12.23) # “DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.21) # “Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2012.04.18) # “Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky" (2012.05.17) # “Heart Beats" (2012.08.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna i Shiroko (2012.09.30) # “Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go out With Somebody) (2012.12.02) # "FRAME OUT" -Short ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2013.01.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2013.01.02) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "Gloria" feat. kuri~n i mong (2013.01.26) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. kuri~n i Sun (2013.01.27) # "Tsukino" feat. kuri~n, razephyr, ritz i shock (2013.02.02) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Rin-Harmony, mong i kuri~n (2013.04.03) # "GLIDE" (2013.04.24) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ i wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Butter-fly" feat. ume, zenya, ritz, ehmz, fome, kenta i Kuri~n (2013.06.21) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) # "Despairity: A Hero's Treatment (2013.12.25) # "Beginning's Goodbye feat. kuri~n i Yoru (2014.01.01) }} Galeria Ciekawostki *Kocha pandy. Linki *Twitter *Tumblr Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:KobietyYT Kategoria:YouTube Singer